


I need my mommy

by geminiangel



Series: Bourbon & Aspirin Universe [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Zuma is upset.





	I need my mommy

At the deep woof, he started, coming fully awake. “Jethro, oh thank heavens, I’m so glad you’re here. I don’t know what to do.”

“Easy, kid. Let me say hello at least.”

Zuma paced while his cousin made the rounds greeting everyone. Finally, he was allowed to push his cousin outside.

“So, what’s with all the suits? Tim didn’t say much in the car. He and your dad were pretty tightlipped. This case with that little boy is really hitting Tim hard.”

“Who cares about the suits? My life is collapsing around me.”

Jethro shook his head, melodramatic pup. “What’s going on?”

“It’s just awful. I walked into the living room earlier and Mommy was sitting in his big chair holding Chris. And he said...” Zuma’s breathe heaved. “He said, “Do you want to sit with Papa and Chris?” What am I going to do?”

Jethro paused to relieve himself and ponder the pup’s words. Evidently his little cousin thought there was a crisis but he didn’t see it himself. “Do about what?”

“What? What?” Zuma bounced around him. “Mommy doesn’t know who he is anymore. How am I can to take care of my babies? How is Mommy going to take care of me?”

Jethro sighed. He marked a few more spots and chose a shady place to relax hoping the hyperactive pup would wear himself out. “Alright, pup, park yourself right here.”

“I need my mommy. I’m only a pup. I can’t raise my babies by myself. Mommy.”

“Sit down.” 

“I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. I can’t...”

Jethro gave him a look remembering waking the pup when he arrived. He also looked at the well-rounded tummy. Finally, he cuffed him along the ears. “Down, now.”

“Hey!” Zuma said indignantly.

“Now... You aren’t losing your mommy. You never really had one.”

“NOOOO! Mommmmyyyy.”

Jethro put his paw on Zuma’s back holding him still. “Hush up there. Time for a few facts of life.”

Zuma cowered. He still had nightmares over Jethro’s pound stories. Maybe he’d ask that pitbull the street over. 

“Keep still, kid. It’s time you knew the truth. See, when you were adopted by Tony and Jethro, your daddy decided to tease Tony by calling him your “mommy.”

“But... but.. they told me...”

“It was funny, so everyone kept it up. But, Tony was never a mommy. Remember me telling you about girls and boys?”

“Yeah. Girls are icky.” 

Jethro cleared his throat. “When you shower with Tony and Jethro, have you noticed that they look the same?”

“Daddy’s hair...”

“Not like that.” Jethro shook his fur. “When they mark their territory.” After a moment, the pup nodded. Thank rawhide bones, thought Jethro. “Well, your parents are both boys. Mommy’s are girls.”

“So, they’re making fun of mom... Tony?” Zuma’s hackles began to rise.

“Hold on, tiger. They were playing, Tony didn’t mind. You see, Tony is a special kind of person. Think about your Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Breena. Who likes to cook?”

“Aunt Breena.”

“Who’s the first to pick up a baby?”

“Aunt... Oh...”

“Tony likes to take care of people. Think about the treats he makes for you. The cookies and food for your family. Doing that makes him happy. Now, I’m not saying your dad is girly in any way. Your dad is one mean dude on the job. Bad guys do not want your parents hunting them or mad at them.”

“Why didn’t he want to stay mommy? Why change?”

“That’s both easier and harder to explain. The easy answer is for your babies. See Linnie and Chris are humans. When they get older they will spend time with other humans. A lot of humans don’t really understand people like your parents. If Linnie or Chris called Tony mommy, the other humans would tease them. Your parents don’t want that, they want to protect them.”

“Why would they tease them?”

“Some humans just don’t know any better. Remember those boys with that cat in the park the other week?”

Zuma nodded. He had been so proud of Uncle McGee. He didn’t really like cats, but he hadn’t liked seeing the boys tugging its tail, hitting it with rocks and kicking it. His uncle had brought the poor thing to Aunt Abby who had patted it until it quit trembling, cleaned away the blood and wrapped it in her sweater while Uncle Tim picked up their picnic. They had all climbed in the car and taken the cat to the vet. Aunt Abby explained they would nurse the cat back to health and then they would find it a new home.

“Well, the hard answer is some people are just born mean.” Jethro explained. “So, what did you say Tony is calling himself?”

“Papa.”

“Mmmm. Papa Tony. Daddy Jethro. Doesn’t seem too bad to me.”

Zuma didn’t look convinced. “Kid, your mommy hasn’t changed. He’s still the same person he always was. He just wants to use a different name, now. What was it, your daddy used to call you? Silly thing?”

“Yeah.”

“Does a different name make your daddy treat you differently?”

“No. So mommy is still my mommy but I call him Papa now? Just like how Superman is Clark Kent in secret?”

“You and your superman obsession. All right in your world now?”

“I guess.”

“Then in we go. I want to know why all these suits are here.” 

“I like them all but the one. He’s been nasty to Mom... Papa and Daddy.”

"We'll keep an eye on him. No one is mean to Tony or Jethro."


End file.
